Kaylee Fox: Remember Me 10 Years From Now
This is a small flip-camera diary entry made by Kaylee Fox. It is part of the story "Good Luck Foxes!" and is owned by Blue-Ribbonz Characters *Kaylee Fox *Deedee Fox *Michigan Fox *Canis Fox *Princess Story The flip camera focuses its lense carefully on a certain fox demon with mid-length brown hair, burnt red fur and purple eyes. She hugs an arm over her chest and glances off into the distance before she notices the snow out her window. She watches it fall for a few seconds before she flickers her eyes to the lense. She bites her lip for a second before waving at the camera. “Hey again, been a while hasn’t it. Last time I did one of these I was a stressed 10 year old girl who was told by her former best friend to let all her frustrations out on camera for her 20 year old self, and I guess thats what I did… But, I guess i’m back again hey.” She played with her hair mindlessly before leaning against her wall and sighing. “I couldn’t get any guidance out of my last video so I guess i’m going to have to leave more for myself…” Kaylee crossed her legs and sighed. “Let me start from the very beginning, hopefully you’ll understand, since you are me afterall… In my last video I left for you, I mentioned some strange emotions I was feeling, like I didn’t belong and that I didn’t feel how others felt about love, and when I turned 12, I realised what it was. I realised I didn’t feel for boys because I simply didn’t like them, I mean, I liked them as friends of course but I seriously knew that I could never love them, and thats when I also realised that I loved girls, like, love love… I mean, I was disgusted with myself at first, but a year later I faced the fact that I loved girls, thought I couldn’t accept myself. I learned how to fit in and tried my hardest to be like the other girls. I learned how to excel at everything I did and it all went fine. A few months ago I decided to tell my twin sister Deedee about this, and she seemed actually quite accepting about it. And as the months flew by I tried to work up the courage to tell the others in my family, but before I could… Well… Deedee changed. To start off with, one night she managed to get drunk and well… To put it blankly she became pregnant and had a baby. I was furious, how could she for starters drink and then become pregnant and do who knows what with her boyfriend! I couldn’t accept what she had done, I mean, she was my twin sister! A few days later she came up to me and asked how many people in the world knew I was a… Uh… Lesbian…. And I replied about 3, which was a lie to cover up she was the only one who knew. After that, I guess she told the whole school, through the speaker system. I remember exactly where I was at the time. I was on the oval about to shoot a winning goal for my team, but then the dreaded announcement came with these exact words: ‘Hi everyone! This is Deedee Fox, reporting to you live. I have an important message for everyone. You know that ghoul everyone loves, my twin sis, Kaylee Fox? She's a lesbian! Look!’ I remember stopping in the dead center of the field and being stared at by everybody, and then the laughter that followed. I had gulped back tears and left the ball in the center of the oval before I ran off the field and tried my hardest to get home, ignoring the comments, stare’s and shocked looks I got. I wouldn’t come out of my room after that. I was horrified at what my one sister who I had trusted had done. I remember all the different messages I had gotten on my Icoffin, ones of hate, ones of bullying, thought there were a few handpicked ones which stopped me from doing something that i’d regret, they said kind words that made me still feel wanted, it was them who helped me get over it. Thats not the end thought. I hadn’t gone to school for days, yet I didn’t know that my twin sister had been saying more things about me. She herself was getting picked on because of what she did, yet she didn’t stop. I heard she also told everybody about my first kiss… I really didn’t want to kiss her, believe me i’m not even ready for love but… I still don’t get it… Weeks after that I decided I needed to get away from the madness going on in my house surrounding me and my sister and my cousin Canis suggested that I move into the catacombs with her, and I accepted. I packed my things and after much talk about it with my parents, I went to leave on a certain day, Thursday the 22rd of May. I was in me and my twins bedroom packing the very last object, a picture frame of me and most of my closest family, when she came. She said she’d loved me and had plead for forgiveness… I really don’t want to describe it… But the coversation went as followed. Deedee said: ‘Kaylee? I know what I said was wrong, but please forgive me. I was just sick and tired of you getting all up in my biz! Anyways, do you wanna hold my baby? The one crawling around. She really misses you, just like I do, so please give me chance. I know this isn't easy, hearing everyone try to apologize. Do you think it is easy for me being called Teen Mom? It's not. I came here to apologize. And I'm super sorry. Your my twin and my beastie always and forevs. I love you ghoulie.’ But for me, forgiveness wasn’t enough, I could never trust her again, and self, I really do regret what my answer was. I had said: ‘Your biz? That is an apology for you, not meant for me. You blabbed about my secret to the whole school Deedee, in the end it's your fault for getting called those names! Oh my ghoul! Ugh I need to go back to the catacombs, I was just getting my belongings anyways... Goodbye Deedee, and try to come up with a meaningful ap-p-pology.’ After that, I went to leave. Deedee followed me and tried to stop me from going. She tried but it didn’t succeed at all, so, guess what she did self? I bet you remember this. She had gone into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife and… And….” Kaylee Fox pauses in her speech and wipes under her eyes, she carefully tries to stabilize herself before continuing. “I guess I knew this was coming… I told her that she wouldn’t do it, that I knew her too well, I had then grabbed my coat and prepared myself to leave, but you didn’t care. You had the knife and… And you started to cut yourself… You cut yourself until you had cut yourself way to far just to prove to me that I didn’t know you… I bet you know what comes next don’t you self. I bet you still remember the hysteria we started to suffer, and I bet you remember what we said next, line from line…” She shivers slightly and bites her lip before closing her eyes and reliving the scene. “Look at what you've become Deedee. My sister would never do this. But I know you well enough to know you won't kill yourself over this Deedee Fox, so just leave me aline! I remember how broken we were, I remember how horrible we felt and I remember the mistake we made at the last word of the sentence, how we said aline instead of alone… And we will always remember what comes next.” Kaylee wipes her closed eyes. “She had said something when we had left the house, not wanting to see what comes next. We were almost of the block of our house when we had noticed something through the open window. It was the body of Deedee, who had slit her throat pretty much as soon as we left….” Kaylee sighs before tilting her head. “We thought our world was over, everything had crumbled in and the castle of emotions we had hid since the day we found out who we really were came rushing out all at once. A few of our siblings, a.k.a Fiery Fox never forgave us, stating it was out fault Deedee did what she did. I guess we deserved it, yet I… I… I guess i’m still mentally traumatised by it, but, it doesn’t really stop there. Deedee still had a baby, Dakota, that she needed somebody to look after. She still had untied loose ends and had left a trail that the fox family will be remembered for, and its not that good of one… Fiery said she had been jealous of me, and I really don’t understand why, since we were just as misunderstood as everybody else in the world…” She shakes her head and look directly at the camera. “You went through more than this, I know, but I still have more to tell. I had after some time finally accepted fate, I had accepted life as a cruel game and me as one of the numerous unlucky pieces who keeps falling off the board and always being the monopoly piece who keeps on rolling doubles. I guess that’s how life is thought. I had accepted her death as one of the millions of tragedies around the world and after a week, I finally went back to school. I had moved in with Canis that week as well. She was awfully kind to me, but i’m not quite sure that I deserved it. I had to study extra hard to catch up on all the work i’d missed and i’d hang out at the back of groups so I wouldn’t get noticed. I felt the need to stick with others so i’d feel stronger, I know it may seem rather greedy but it’s what I had to do…” Kaylee sighed before she looked back at the snow outside. “What happened next I swear I had nothing to do with. To but it simply, Deedee came back from the dead. She traded her pets life for her own life so she could come back into the world, thought to say the least, I still don’t believe she’s back. SHe can’t be. She’s dead and i’ve accepted it The sister I know can’t come back all la-di-da and think all the problems she’s left behind have been solved. She left leaving her family, specifically me, to solve it and she’s back and thinks all is forgiven, but it’s not, and my sister is still dead. Her soul is still in the underworld, I know it is, because my sister would never trade her beloved pets life for this. My sister would never think everything is forgiven if she came back. No, my sister died long ago, yet I still feel as if she deserves something, maybe recognision… Maybe i’ll leave some pretty blue flowers on her grave tommorrow to make her happy… I’m not sure… But dear future self, please remember all the tears we shed, all the memories we went through, all the things we promised, all the traumatising events that took place that may and the glass shards of the broken picture that are still outside you and Deedee’s room. Please never forget self. And remember this for a life lesson… Goodbye for now dearest self…” Kaylee bites her lip and sobs gently, a few tears running down her face before she crawls silently over to the flip-camera, forces a smile and finished recording it. She holds her stoumach before opening the USB compartment, still in tears, and plugging it into her laptop, she watches it upload before looking over to the doorway and seeing Michigan, her brother’s, seeing eye dog looking at her. She looks glumley at it before it walks up to her and licks her hand. Kaylee sobs again before laying her face in its fur and sobbing. “You came home Kaylee…?” The voice of Michigan distracts her crying and she looks up from his dog to see him standing there. Of course when his dog was there Michigan had to be there, how could Kaylee forget?! “Only for the diary Michigan. Now leave me aline…” Michigan shakes his head blindly before whistling. Princess gets up from in front of Kaylee and strokes Michigan’s leg. “Okay then. Just remember we are here for you, never forget that.” Kaylee nods as he leaves what used to be her room before she hugs her knees to her chest and trys to carefully calm her breathing. She can’t change what happened. She can’t change when it happened. She can’t change the details. But maybe she can change who she is, how she reacts, her dreams, her personality, her outfits, her thought, her voice, her opinions and most importantly, where she belongs. Credits Story, Kaylee Fox, Michigan Fox and Princess all belong to Blue-Ribbonz Canis Fox belongs to ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Deedee Fox belongs to Kaeldradragon Reccomended Song Category:Good Luck Foxes! Category:Fanfiction